


A New York Luminescence

by Sterek_Fan_Forever



Series: Once In A Blue Moon [1]
Category: Charmed, Glee, Pretty Little Liars, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angels, Charmed - Freeform, Dantana, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Guardian Angels, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, New York City, Other, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Teen Wolf, Whitelighter, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizard, Wizards, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Fan_Forever/pseuds/Sterek_Fan_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles finds the letter his mom left him, sealed in the walls, he discovers he could change his destiny.<br/>Life decided to take Stiles and Lydia in the Big Apple, but especially with magic involved, everything is not what it seems!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :) and tell me what you think!

 

 

 

 

 

**_-Scott, for the hundredth time, I’m not going to get robbed nor raped. Reason one - who ever tries, will get hurt. Reason two - I already cast a protection spell, just because I moved to New York doesn’t mean bad things would happen. I’m gonna call you back when I get home. I can’t hear anything you say,_** Stiles thought it would be easy living in New York but he had a hard time adjusting to the noises and everything, especially the noises. Still, when he’s rushing to his workplace (he got a job the first day he moved in NY, all it took was one simple potion on his eager boss) through Broadway, calling one of those yellow taxi cars or seeing the high Skyscrapers above his head (when he did that, he was hearing Demi’s Skyscraper echoing in his head), Stiles felt like he was in a movie. Hell, he should’ve developed his powers when he was younger.  
By that, he means he should’ve found his mom’s letter earlier. Last summer, when Stiles and his dad decided to paint their house, they discovered a letter sealed in Stiles’ room. He never bothered to check his walls and find a letter inside.  And who the hell leaves you letters glued under a layer of paint? Anyhow, in the letter Stiles’ mother told them what really happened.  
When Stiles a kid, before he went to sleep, his mom used to put these glowing stars on the ceiling.  And when she would start reading Stiles a bedtime story, they would slowly start to animate, flying through the whole room, little orbs of light. Stiles thought it was all a product of his imagination, but it wasn’t. Elena was a Whitelighter. It means that in her past life she was a witch, given a second chance at life so she can serve under an angelic group known as The Elders, as guardian angel for future Whitelighters and witches, including her son.  
When Stiles’ mom married John, The Elders got really mad. Usually there isn’t a balance in a relationship between Whitelighters and mortals, but it was different with Stiles’ parents.  
John and Elena had a perfect relationship, until someone clipped Elena’s wings.

It was Stiles’ 8th birthday party.  
The Stilinski house was filled with guests, Stiles was having the time of his life, only, his dad got a call in the office. He said he would be right back.  
But even his mother didn’t remember what exactly happened, Elena stated in the letter.  
She was in the kitchen, making the dessert, when she suddenly felt a stab in her back. Dark poison started spreading through her veins. She tried orbing to get help, but she was paralyzed. It was a Darklighter arrow - the only thing that could kill a Whitelighter. The Darklighter obviously didn’t know much about her. In her past life, Elena was a witch, so she could still cast spells. Whoever stabbed her was already gone through the kitchen back door, in the living room the music was playing loud, so no one could really hear her.  
Elena was laying on the ground, trying not to focus on the poison spreading through her body. Instead, she focused on the floor below her, a piece of paper appearing from nowhere.  
Words and words started to form on the paper, Elena was trying to save Stiles if she could, trying to let him know the truth. It’s not fair just to leave without a word. She knew she didn’t have much time left. The clock was ticking, along with the sentences magically being written. Elena opened her eyes. Now she needed one more thing. She looked at the piece of paper, trying to orb it to Stiles. Even if she couldn’t orb, she could transfer her powers. Light orbs started swirling around the letter, heading towards the ceiling, bringing the letter along.  
Keep an eye on your dad! , was the last thing the letter said.  
Even Stiles’ dad didn’t know what truly happened.  When he came home, he felt his heart exploding, knowing something was wrong. He went straight to the kitchen, just to see his wife lying helpless. He took her to the hospital immediately, but it was too late. The doctors couldn’t even tell what really happened, so they just said it was a heart attack.  
It was that night when Stiles received his powers, unknowingly. Also, his mother has written where her Book of Shadows was, along with the spells, Stiles found out things about his mother even John didn’t know.  
 It was hard leaving Beacon Hills behind, but even his dad wanted him to follow his dreams (Oh, he can’t  fool  Stiles, he can just orb back home at any time and check on his dad and what he’s eating).  
 The great part about moving to New York was Lydia moving in with him. Stiles guessed she only came along so he can add a dash of magic to her life and fulfill her dreams (and make her forget about Jackson moving to London), but he didn’t care, he couldn’t stop caring about her anyway, like, ever.  
Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket and bought the latest issue of Cosmopolitan for Lydia (she was too busy relaxing and getting therapy from nymphs, fairies and other nature spirits he summoned from Avalon), then slipped the magazine in his bag. He also visited the crystal shop earlier, he needed to make a new altar in his apartment and needed new gemstones to get ready for the summer Solstice. And the third blue moon in the summer.  
When Stiles was acting in his own movie, walking on the streets, it seemed like nobody paid any attention to him. Since he moved from Beacon Hills to New York, about two weeks ago, he noticed that when he says _sorry_ and _just a minute_ people just stay deaf (and no, that isn’t a side effect from one of his spells).  
New York people aren’t obscene, on the contrary, Stiles thinks they are the warmest people he ever met (especially in bed), it’s just that here there isn’t much effect from polite manners (or a bullet).  
 New Yorkers just don’t realize why he apologizes. Let’s be honest, often, neither does he. But he still does it. He always had good manners. It’s a habit. Something like logging on your Facebook profile every five minutes, or refreshing your Tumblr dashboard every 30 seconds. Stiles crossed the street to get to his apartment, and just then, a guy (sexy hot perfect New Yorker guy) flew into Stiles from middle of nowhere and (almost) spilled his coffee all over him.  
The minute the hot liquid (not hotter than the guy) started getting out of the cup, heading towards him, Stiles focused his energy towards the molecules and the liquid just got back in the cup. The (hot sexy perfect New Yorker) guy just blinked at Stiles and continued walking faster. He had a concerned and unpleasant look about something (that something sure wasn’t Stiles, the guy was talking on the phone with someone, probably with his wife and getting divorced). But he didn’t even say sorry. Usually, Stiles would just curse whoever wronged him, but this guy looked like he needed a hug (and a blowjob) so Stiles moved on…only because of the guy’s adorable sourwolf face. He wondered if there were any real werewolves in New York. Or other witches. They should make their own club and call it “New York Supernatural” and invite new creatures in and give everyone gift baskets. Even if there weren’t, he knew his life in New York would be charmed, magical, even without dating a famous celebrity (yet).  
 For a normal guy (not a werewolf or a witch, etc), life in New York is a fairy tale, but Stiles found a part of the fairytale missing.  
He was just turning in the corner near his apartment, noticing the couples sharing romantic meals. It was a warm, summer night, the restaurants opened their gardens, putting the chairs on the street. Stiles felt a stab of nostalgia.  
He remembered enjoying the moments from his teenage love (which was pretty much one sided), but he and Lydia didn’t have any luck, so he decided that he still wants to take care of her, no matter what.  
Stiles couldn’t seem to bother falling in love with someone else than Lydia, so he only tried having sex with other girls (didn’t work) and guys (a bunch of them).  
Okay, maybe not a bunch of them, but few of them, especially in the past week. Some of them were really nice. For example his last one night stand, Damon, they met at a party and had sex… but it didn’t come out well. The sex was fun and not bad. Turns out, the guy is a vampire (a sexy hot one, too). It’s just…  
Stiles has his own theory. Everyone is fantasizing about meeting their soul mates. It’s like universal campaign. Millions of people (and werewolves and kanimas and etc) are searching for their true love, their amore, their âme sœur, special person to spend the rest of their lives with. Stiles knows that he isn’t different, he knows Lydia will be with him all the time, but it’s not the same. He could easily make a love spell, but it sure will have consequences (yes, not everything in magic is fairy glitter and wishes coming true) and may not work the way Stiles wants it to work (magic is screwed up, but once you’re stuck with it, there’s no turning back).  
Stiles should probably write a book about finding love, if he can only put his words on paper he would- Stiles noticed he’s been standing in front of his building for a while so he decided to get in.  
Just as he started climbing the stairs, Stiles looked at the two (hot) men in dark suits walking in the  building. Since his dad is the Sheriff, he noticed their FBI badge wallets right away.  
- ** _Good afternoon, gentleman, can I help you?_** , Stiles offered glimpsing at their ID’s.  
- ** _I’m Agent DeYoung, this is my partner Agent Shaw_** , the hotter guy said looking at the cuter one.  
**_We were wondering if we could ask you something about one of your neighbors, Hale. Derek Hale._**

****

* * *

****

_  
_

**_-Derek? Sorry Agents, I just moved in here a week ago so I don’t know lots of the people who live in this building. Nobody bothered baking me a “Welcome to the ghetto neighborhood” pie. Not even the crazy baker lady on 10 th floor who makes themed cookies for her eight cats every day._** , Stiles grinned at the men. Even though he noticed their fake badges right away, they could bang him anytime! Wait…what was his point again? Oh, yeah, he didn’t actually know who this Hale guy was. But if he was hot, he could bang him too.  
Stiles got back in reality when the “Agents” said to contact them if he found out anything about the Hale guy, heading out of the building.  
**_Yeah, not gonna happen dudes,_** Stiles commented to himself. Hmm… what if those were male prostitutes and mr.Hale dude owed them money or something? Well, that had a good chance of happening in the future. Maybe Stiles could call them for a favor, they left him a number anyway. Maybe their service was too expensive so that’s why the guy ran away? Plus, their costumes seemed pretty professional and real, heck, they could even trick a cop into thinking they’re from the FBI (not only because they’re like walking sex).  
When he got to his apartment, Stiles pushed the door open, and let it close itself behind him.  
Lydia was lying sprawled on the water bed (yes, Stiles could afford anything with a little magic), watching the newest episode of Pretty Little Liars, couple of nymphs doing her nails and hair.  
**_-Oh, hey Stiles, sweetie, just so you know, I love you!_** , Lydia turned her head spotting Stiles’ bag. **_Oh, you bought me Cosmopolitan, amazing. I’ll flip trough it when PLL is over, and can you believe this, Xochiquetzal’s name is more awkward to pronounce than yours_** ** _!_** , Lydia pointed toward the creature that was doing her nails. The creature smiled wide, releasing a sound of empathy from her lungs.  
**_-I thought you might like Xochiquetzal, after all she is a goddess of beauty-_** , Lydia wasn’t even paying attention anymore, she was nervously staring at the screen, another nature spirit putting popcorn in her mouth. Stiles took the magazine from his bag and left it on the night stand next to Lydia’s water bed, then headed to his room.  
Stiles’ room was pretty big. One of his walls was made only from glass, he charmed it so the people from outside would see it just as plain wall. It had a wonderful sight at night.  
He could enjoy observing the luminescence all the way to The Statue of Liberty.  
Stiles also had a water bed, filled with glowing fishes (ah, magic).  In The middle of the room there was a huge wooden desk and his laptop was there. Next to his laptop he kept a crystal ball that also served as his lamp, Stiles’ filled it with _fireflies_ that don’t die. Since he was from Beacon Hills in California, they didn’t have any fireflies over there. At all.  He always found them amusing on TV but was often sad because they had to die…well not anymore.  
Left from the door he kept his closet (who needs closet when you can just magically shimmer clothes on yourself, but Stiles was more of a classy-witch type).  
Stiles also had a wooden table in the corner of his room. The place was meant to be his altar (since it fits perfectly in order from north to south), his book of shadows was already resting there, next to his Athame, wand and chalice of water.  
He took the bag filled with stones and herbs he bought earlier and spilled them all over his bed. He took the chalice of water from his table and dropped the stones in it, one by one.  They needed to get purified before they could be in good use for a witch. When he was dropping his last piece, The Aurora Australis Opal, he heard a distracting noise from the apartment above his. There was a sound of a door breaking and someone growling.  
**_-Would you keep it down over there, my Ezria feels are not in the mood for it!_** , Lydia screamed from the living room. Since Stiles is more curious than a cat (and curiosity could never kill him, right?), he quickly opened his book of shadows looking for a spell.  
**_-There it is_** , Stiles stopped flipping pages.

  
_**Some people are a gem,** _  
_**some people are a rat,** _  
_**to learn who’s who,** _  
_**give me the ear of a bat.** _

__  
Loud whispers started echoing trough Stiles’ ears. Suddenly, he could hear the cat running on the alley behind Stiles’ building, he could hear his neighbor’s poodle poodling, he could hear Lucy Hale’s line on the TV in the living room. Hm… maybe she was related to the Derek Hale dude? Who knows?  
He shifted his attention towards the apartment above him. He started picking up the frequencies easier and easier.  
**_-So which way do you wanna die? Do you want us to kill you as we tortured your sister? Nice and slow?_** , someone asked. Stiles heard a sound of a taser and someone in pain.  
_Hm…what if I can be someone’s knight in shining armor?_ , Stiles considered. His plan to come in New York was just to live his life, not to save innocent mortals.  
_But, what the heck, YOLO!_ , Stiles laughed at his thought, deciding.  
Stiles closed his eyes, as light particles slowly began to evolve from his body. The particles got lighter and lighter, heading towards the ceiling and leaving nothing of Stiles’ body behind.  
When he opened his eyes, he was already in the apartment above his. He couldn’t think right away so he just rammed his hands in the air, trying to focus of freezing the bodies in the room. Molecular immobilization came in handy in situations like this (he sent couple of gift baskets to his witch friend, Piper, she taught him how to freeze time), you can just do whatever you want while time is frozen. Last year in college was awesome for Stiles. While he was doing an exam he could just immobilize time until he opens his book and finds the answers to all of the questions on his exam.  The hard part was unfreezing time. Most often it unfroze itself when it’s meant to be, Stiles hoped this won’t take long. He needed to work on his altar.  
Now stiles looked at the bodies in the room. What were the male prostitutes doing in here? And who is the other hottie?  
The higher (and cuter one) was standing by the door holding an Athame. Stiles stepped closer to the other (the sexier) guy. He was holding a teaser on someone’s back. The tortured (OMFG hot) guy was lying on the ground. (Stiles didn’t even bother wondering why he is shirtless). He had a tattoo on his back that reminded Stiles of the trinacria flag of Sicily. Stiles walked even closer, sitting on the ground next to the guy. Oh, well, that explains everything.  
**_-No way!_** , Stiles gasped. **_Well this is freakishly awkward .Hot sexy New York guy?_** **** _  
_ Stiles focused only on unfreezing theguy, even though he didn’t deserve it. The features of pain started to animate on the guy’s face, and Stiles noticed his fangs. _Oh, great, a werewolf. No wonder he’s so hot._ **  
** The werewolf seemed kind of unaware of what’s going on, expecting to feel the constant pain from the taser (the electricity stayed frozen along with the other guys).  
-You okay? , Stiles offered, helping the guy get on his feet.  
**_-Do I look okay?_** , the guy spoke, not in the mood to get help by anyone, but not protesting either.  
**_-Was that a rhetorical question?_** , Stiles noticed the guy’s eyes faded the red color into soft blues and greens. _Never mind, sourwolf, what do they want from you?_  
-Isn’t it obvious? They’re hunters. They want me dead. And how did you do that? , the guy pointed at the hunters. Stiles should’ve known they were no male prostitutes. Male prostitutes aren’t that hot!  
**_-Well you’re not dying on my watch!_** , it sounded better in Stiles’ head. ** _And I’m a witch, also a half Whitelighter. Name’s Stiles._** , he offered a hand at the guy, he didn’t have any other choice than to accept it.  
**_-Derek,_** he mumbled softly, he was still hurt. _Derek Hale._  
-Oh, you’re that Hale dude they were looking for earlier. So, are you related to Lucy Hale? She’s pretty cute, although she can never choose the right clothes. Wait, where were we again? Oh, I thought that you didn’t pay them because their servic-yeah never mind, sit here, Stiles said pointing at the couch. ** _I’ll deal with them._** , Derek didn’t protest. He found all that amusing.  
Stiles focused on the guys’ heads, influencing on the molecules to unfreeze.  
**_-Well well, look what the wolf dragged in._** , the bat spell was still active, so Stiles could hear Derek cackle behind him. The hunters seemed to be confused.  
**_-What’s going on?_** , the cuter one asked, noticing they couldn't move any parts of their bodies exept their heads.  
****_-You just messed with a werewolf, got frozen by a half witch half Whitelighter and are not gonna have sex with me!_ , The hunters shared a wraththful look. Stiles doesn't even know why he mentioned the last part.  
_-Castiel!_ , yelled the sexier one.  
_-YO NO HABLO PAS FRANCAIS! Wait...What are you doing_? , Stiles asked.  
_-Calling their angel_. , Derek murmured behind him. _You should get out of here._  
-Oh, I’m not going anywhere. , Stiles faced Derek, and when he turned his head back, he spotted a guy with French coat standing in front of him.

  
-Stiles. , the guy spoke with a low (and sexy) voice. __  
-Do we know each other? , Stiles crossed his arms. _Did we have sex?_  
-What? No. , the guy in the French coat crossed his arms too.  
**_\- Then how do you know my name?_** , Stiles spoke slowly.  
- ** _I actually knew your mother._** ,the guy commented. _Elena was a Whitelighter, correct? I was one of The Elders at that time, Stiles. Believe me, she wouldn’t want this for you._  
-Well why did you clip her wings and let her die then? I bet she wouldn’t want that for her either! , Stiles shouted. _Oh, and don’t you try stopping me, if you want to stay breathing._ That sounded like a bigger threat in Stiles’ head. He couldn’t think of a better come back at the moment. He could barely even hold back his tears. He never wanted anyone talking about his mom.  
Stiles turned at Derek and touched his hand, light particles surrounding them and leaving nothing of their bodies behind.  
_\- Cas, why did you let them go?_ , the taller guy commented, noticing they could now move their whole bodies.  
_\- I wonder the same thing, Sam. I’ll go talk with the other Elders to find out more about this kid. Stay out of trouble._ , the guy tried to ask more questions, but Castiel was already gone.

 

 

 


	2. From York to Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Derek to seek help from the Charmed ones.  
> But, they might not get the help they wanted.

**Light orbs of light started surrounding an old Eastlake Victorian house, finally deciding to wander in, what seemed to be, the attic.**   
**The orbs settled in two chairs located in the corner, forming two figures. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, indicating not to move nor distract the other people in the room. His hand felt kind of soft and furry, though.**   
**Stiles’ hand was still on Derek’s, but no one protested.**

**Three women were standing in the center of the room, holding their hands and chanting.**   
**Stiles didn’t want to disturb the Charmed ones while they we’re vanquishing demons and stuff.**   
**Sometimes, it could get pretty messy.**   
**Five crystals were surrounding a guy in a dark cloak. He tried to chant too, but his magic was of no use against the crystal shield. The guy slowly fell on his knees.**

**“Lavender, mimosa, holy thistle,**   
**Cleanse this Druid from our mists**   
**Scatter its cells throughout time**   
**Let this Darach no more exist”**

**Flames came out of the floor, swallowing the men, causing him to scream in terror before the only thing left of him was his cloak and dark ashes on the floor.**   
**“Dark Oaks should really stop getting in our way in the future.” One of the women commented.**   
**“Crystals” she aimed her hand towards the stones surrounding what was left of the Druid, they slowly started turning into light orbs, levitating their way in a small wooden box above the broom closet.**

**“Awesome!” Stiles commented. The women turned at them right away, the one in the middle pointing her hands towards Stiles and Derek.**   
**“Piper, no! “The woman on her left screamed, but it was too late, a sound of explosion choked her words.**   
**Smoke filled the room whilst small orbs were making their way through it.**

  
**“Piper, what was that for?” The light particles formed Stiles’ body behind the woman. She was obviously still confused why her sister wanted to stop her from combusting intruders.**   
**“Wait, wait, wai… Stiles?  ” Piper broadened her eyes in recognition.**

  
**“Well, that was a warm welcome back!” Stiles grinned, stepping closer to the woman and giving her a hug.**   
**“Phoebe!” Stiles turned to the woman with short hair, wrapping his hands around her.**   
**“My, my, look at you! You’ve grown so much!” she smiled touching Stiles’ hair, her eyes focused on Derek, still standing behind Piper.**   
**The other woman came closer hugging Stiles too.**   
**“Like your new hair color, Paige.” Stiles smiled at the woman, remembering the similarity she had with Lydia, at the moment they were both strawberry blondes.**

  
**“And I don’t think we had the pleasure.” Phoebe finally blabbed, reaching towards Derek and shaking his hand.**   
**“Guys, this is Derek.  He’s the reason we came here in the first place, if we’re not intruding or anything. Oh, and by the way, he is a werewolf.” When Piper heard the last part she quickly aimed her hands towards Derek.**   
**“Leave my sister alone, you furry monster! Although not completely furry at the moment! ” She didn’t get why Stiles started laughing like crazy. Piper put her hands down when she saw her sister’s face. Stiles stopped laughing too.**   
**Something was wrong with Phoebe; she was still holding Derek’s hand, eyes shut and hair slowly blowing in the non-existent wind.**   
**Stiles recognized that look on her face. She was getting a premonition.  A strong one, too.**   
**The other sisters did nothing to stop her; the best thing to do while Phoebe was having advanced premonitions was to wait.**

**Derek didn’t move either, after he threw a worried look at Stiles; he was just gazing in Phoebe’s closed eyes, expecting them to open any minute.**

**It seemed like the wind was settling down in Phoebe’s hair, and she slowly started to get conscious, opening her eyes.**   
**“You okay?” Derek suggested, slowly taking his hand back. He couldn’t quite read the woman’s emotions, even though he was a werewolf.**   
**“Yes, thank you” Phoebe smiled, trying not to be transparent in her emotions.**   
**“What is a werewolf doing in here, Stiles? Why isn’t he all furry and scary?” Paige asked, putting her hands on her waist.**   
**“Relax, he’s not gonna hurt you! I mean, look at his face” Stiles suggested.**   
**The corners of Derek’s lips slowly started to curve upwards, forming a smile. Phoebe chuckled.**

  
**“Besides,” Stiles continued “let him touch the Book of Shadows! It’ll know if he’s evil.” Stiles went to the wooden pedestal near the stained windows. There was an old large book placed on it. On the cover, Stiles’ spotted the triquetra representing three-way unity of the sisters. The book has been in the Halliwell generation for years, charmed to protect itself against evil. Stiles took the book in his hands, taking it in front of Derek.**   
**“Touch it.” Stiles suggested. The sisters opened their eyes wide to see what was about to happen.**

**Derek slowly lifted his hand in the air, carefully placing his palm over the triquetra. He had no idea what to expect, when the symbol on the book slowly started to glow. It looked like luminescent ink slowly starting to spread on the book cover. Derek felt a slight vibration on his back.**   
**Stiles was still holding the book firmly, looking at Derek’s eyes.**   
**“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.**   
**In a second, Derek was taking his shirt off, turning his head to see as much as he can from his back.**

**“Holy feathers!” Phoebe gasped. The truth is, she was mostly just amazed by Derek’s abs.**   
**It wasn’t only the triquetra glowing; the tattoo on Derek’s back slowly started to get luminescent.**   
**“It doesn’t hurt does it?” Page asked, wrapping a finger around strawberry blonde lock of hair.**   
**“No, it just feels… kind of strange, like a magnet? ” Derek spoke softly. He wasn’t sure what to feel.**   
**“At least now we know you’re not evil,” Piper stepped forward, taking the book from Stiles’ hands and leaving it to the pedestal where it was in the first place.**   
**“It’s in common for magical objects to feel the bond between the triquetra and the triskelion. But mostly, the bond becomes strong between two books or persons, not a book and a tattoo. Still, it’s the symbolism that matters. “**   
**Stiles didn't bother mentioning that he had a triquetra tattoo on his neck.**

  
**The triquetra on the book slowly started to fade away, like the ink was leaking through the paper. The tattoo on Derek’s back also lost its luminescence.  Too bad he had to put his shirt back on, Phoebe thought.**   
**“Well,” Phoebe broke the awkward silence “why don’t we go downstairs and see what we can do to help you?”**   
**“Sure.” Stiles smiled and headed out the attic, Derek right behind him.**   
**_Kitchen_ , Phoebe mimed to her sisters, following them downstairs.**

**The Halliwell manor was huge, Stiles noticed. He and Derek sat in the living room, waiting for the sisters to come back with a desert. The TV was turned on, but they didn’t pay any attention to it.**

**Kit, the sisters' family cat was softly purring, rubbing her head against Derek's leg. He didn't seem to mind at all.**   
**The _‘Ear of a Bet’_ spell was still active, so Stiles tried to pick up what the sisters were talking about.**

**“Piper, I’m telling you, the vision wasn’t terrible at all. But it was pretty much strange.  So, I guess it was winter, because it was snowing. The lamia and the Lupus homine were sleeping together. Plus, we know he’s bi so there’s nothing weird about my vision… it’s just…” Phoebe’s voice echoed trough Stiles’ ears. He noticed the sisters were talking in codes. They probably knew Derek could hear them with his werewolfy powers.**

**Stiles hoped Derek doesn’t know Latin.**

  
**Why would Phoebe have vision of Stiles and Derek sleeping together? And it was summer, it was hotter than Derek’s abs, how could it be winter in Phoebe’s vision? Well, sometimes they weren’t coming true if people influenced them in the present. Darn it, he started to make perfect wedding plans for him and Derek.**   
**Hahaha, he once told them he’s bi, but they didn’t know it meant bi to the pussy and hey to the dick.**

  
**Stiles noticed he was grinning for no reason and Derek probably thought he was crazy.**   
**But Derek had a confused look on his face, so that was good; he couldn’t understand what the women were speaking about.**

  
**“ And then I think I went somewhere further in the future, they were doing rutabaga? And they were not the only ones doing it! You and Leo already rutabagaed but me and Paige were doing rutabagas, isn’t that weird? All that in the same day! People were making out everywhere! Love was in the air! And it couldn't be influenced only by one Cupio angelus ” Stiles could barely hear her speak anymore; the spell he cast was wearing off.  What Phoebe said didn’t make any sense to him.**

**He supposed Cupio angelus was a code for Cupid, but what was rutabaga?**

**Stiles hoped it was a secret code for sex.**

**The sisters came in the living room fast, leaving a large plate and cups on the glass table, sitting on the couch.**   
**Stiles groaned looking at the chocolate chip cookies in the plate, Piper was Goddess when it came to cooking, especially when she adds  all kinds of magic herbs in the food.**   
**“So, what did you need help for?” Piper asked.**

  
**“Well, I’ve recently moved to New York with Lydia, since I discovered my powers and mom left me hers, I decided to follow my dreams.” Stiles made a dramatic pause, biting into a cookie and sipping the coconut tea. Derek took a cookie from the plate, too.**   
**“But since I  can’t live a normal life, and I’m a bit curious, I cast the _‘Ear of a Bet’_ spell just to find out that Derek was about to get killed, so I helped. And since this is your kind of job, saving innocents, I decided you might wanna help.”**

  
**“Ear of a bat, Stiles, are you crazy? You know those spells backfire!” Paige spoke, pouring tea in her cup.**   
**“Well you see, I didn’t exactly read the witch manual “Stiles scratched his ear “But it wasn’t personal gain, I mean, I saved an innocent! And if spells backfired, one certainly would by now. Speaking of which, what is rutabaga?”**   
**Paige choked on the tea. “Oh you little…”**   
**“So, how can we help now?” Piper asked, cutting off her sister's words.**

  
**“Well, I could deal with the hunters, but there was this guy that showed up. An angel, I guess. And if he tries to hurt Derek, or me, he will find us. Plus, the hunters already know where I live; they saw me in the building. Lydia will probably be safe, though, she has a whole Avalon community of magical beings taking care of her. But I can’t take Derek to my old place, you’ve met my dad, I can’t exactly ask: Hey dad, can a werewolf stay over couple of nights until I figure out what to do with him? He barely manages with me being half witch-half Whitelighter. And it’s too big of a risk to stay safe with Castiel around!” Stiles finally stopped talking to inhale, when Paige choked on her tea again.**

  
**“ Castiel? ” The sisters asked in one voice.**

  
**“You know him?” Stiles took another cookie, then looked at Derek. Kit was sitting in his lap, with closed eyes and making vibrant sounds.Derek's eyes were focused on the sisters.**

**No, why would Stiles get jealous of the cat? Pff...**

  
**“Yeah, he used to be Leo’s boss once. He was with The Elders until he got promoted into official guardian angel. Believe me, if he would wanna hurt you in any way, he would by now, I don’t-“**   
**“Then why did he help the hunters? They don’t even stick to the Hunter’s code!” Derek finally spoke, with lump in his throat. His eyes turned to focus on Kit purring in his lap, he couldn’t look into Stiles’ eyes. Nobody of them understood.**   
**“We’re not sure. And I don’t believe there is a vanquishing potion for angels.”  Phoebe said, she was an empath, so she could feel every single emotion that Derek felt at the moment.**   
**Anger, fear, pain, sorrow, and great loss were spreading through Derek’s veins.**

  
**“Leo!” Piper called. Derek guessed she was calling their other cat or something, when small orbs started to form a figure in front of them.**

  
**“Hey, did you need anything?” the man asked the sisters, then turned behind to see Stiles and Derek.**   
**“Oh, hey Stiles! ” The man smiled, shaking Stiles’ hand.**   
**“I’m Leo” the man greeted Derek.**   
**“Derek.” The limp in Derek’s throat got smaller.**   
**“You don't need to talk in codes, at least not today, there's an eclipse so if you can't look up at the sky, the elders can't look down on you either.”**   
**“Thanks for the heads up, now can you tell us as much as you can about Castiel?” Piper suggested.**   
**“Castiel?" Leo furrowed his brows."Well I don’t know much, he was only a temporary Elder once, but I can ask the others to find out more. Wait… what does Cas have to do with a werewolf?**   
**“How did you-“ Derek raised an eyebrow.**   
**“I’m a Whitelighter; I could sense you from a mile.” Leo smiled. “So, what did Castiel want?” he grabbed a cookie from the plate, and sat on the couch, next to the sisters.**   
**“He didn’t actually say” Stiles spoke. “We just orbed away.”**

**“Well, I’ll go and see what The Elders know, but I’m sure there isn’t any reason for him to hurt you, Derek. He’s an angel!” Leo slowly started turning into particles, constantly fading away towards the ceiling.**   
**A loud sound of thunder cut off Derek’s thoughts. Everyone looked towards the window. The sun was already disappearing through the San Francisco skyscrapers.**

**Kit suddenly jumped from Derek's lap, her hair standing up in a long streak along her tail and spine.**

**“Is that…” Piper widened her eyes, staring at the window. Small crystal flakes were falling from the sky.**

  
**“Stiles! ” The sisters echoed in one voice. They are probably practicing it, Stiles thought.**

  
**“And what makes you think I did it?” Stiles looked at them. The women just stared at him sharply.**

  
**“Okay, it was probably maybe, possibly, a backfire! But can’t you enjoy it? It’s snowing?" Stiles started sweating. " Now, how many times have you seen snow like this in San Francisco?”**   
**“Well I’m sorry, but you guys have to leave soon. We don’t want your spells backfiring in here! We're already suspicous enough.  And I think there was a spell in the Book of Shadows to cover one’s scent from angels.”**   
**“Book of Shadows” Paige called, putting her hand in front of her.**   
**After a second, the large book was placed on her hand.**

  
**“Uhm, guys, I don’t really think we have time for that potion.” Phoebe widened her eyes.**

**The man with the French coat was standing in the hallway.**

**The witches gatered in front of Stiles and Derek.**   
**Derek's eyes slowly started to soak in red color. Stiles didn't wait, he just put his hand on Derek's shoulder, and looked into his eyes, before he orbed Derek away, he was the only one that could get seriously hurt.**   
  
**"Piper, no!"  Phoebe's voice alerted, as Piper stepped forward, her hand forming a combustive ball of energy, ready to head towards the angel.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

// <![CDATA[  
var __chd__ = {'aid':11079,'chaid':'www_objectify_ca'};(function() { var c = document.createElement('script'); c.type = 'text/javascript'; c.async = true;c.src = ( 'https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://z': 'http://p') + '.chango.com/static/c.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];s.parentNode.insertBefore(c, s);})();  
// ]]>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) sorry for the late update, my feels were messed up and i couldn't write.


	3. Equinox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves who dwell in silvers of night,   
> Uncloak your shadow to brother’s sight.   
> Come to us who call you near,   
> Come to us and settle here

One moment Derek was ready to jump in front of Stiles and fight the angel, the other one, he was standing in someone’s room.

  
He was a bit angry at Stiles for orbing him out,he could of taken down the angel himself.  
A voice distracted Derek’s attention.

It came from, what seemed to be, a living room. He listened carefully. A voice of a girl echoed through Derek’s ears, followed by another noise, probably the TV. Derek sniffed the air,he could only smell one person near him. And it wasn’t just a human girl.

Derek turned his head around, towards the windows. He could see the heavy,dark sky looming above the New York skyscrapers. It was a view similar to the one he had from his apartment. Maybe it was his own apartment.

Probably not, but Derek did smell a familiar scent roaming around the room.

Stiles.

The image of the boy flashed in Derek’s brain. Stiles must of orbed Derek in his own room. And the creature in the other room must be the Lydia he spoke about to the witches. So she wasn’t of any harm.   
But maybe something else was.

Derek felt like someone poured hot lava on his back. In a second, his shirt was lying on the floor, torn to pieces.

From what he could see on his back, his tattoo started glowing again. But it wasn’t like the last time with the book. This time it hurt like a bitch.

Derek’s eyes scanned the room, to see if another symbol was glowing too. And there it was.

A book of shadows (probably Stiles’) was resting open on the floor, next to an altar. He could still see the cover of the book, glowing more intense than the sisters’ book. When he came closer to the it he accidentally smacked the glowing ball he didn’t notice earlier.

The next second,the ball (more like what was left of it) was on the floor, swarm of fireflies spreading through the whole room. Great, just great.

Suddenly,an ear-splitting scream caused Derek to cover his ears with his arms.

"Geez woman, stop wailing!" Derek growled.

Well that didn’t work. The strawberry blonde was standing in front of the half-open door, still screaming. 

Most of the fireflies started disappearing into thin air. Stiles  charmed them so every time they went out of the ball they were sent somewhere in the astral realm, at least that’s what it said in the Book of Shadows.

"Lydia, i won’t hurt you. God dammit just stop!" Derek put down his hands as Lydia stopped screeching hysterically, noticing the glowing triskelion on Derek’s back.

"How do you know my name? And why are you glowing?" Lydia disappeared and came back in a second holding a lamp, trying to threaten Derek "How. Do. You Know. My. Name?" she repeated.

"Stiles told me about you," A relief reached Lydia’s body "and seriously, you think you could harm me with a pink furry lamp, Lydia?" 

"Well it was worth a shot" Lydia threw the lamp on Stiles’ water bed and smiled.   
"Stiles isn’t home at the moment" she looked at the torn shirt lying on the floor, then stepped over to Stiles’ closet, taking a plain white shirt and throwing it to Derek "so if you excuse me, i need to watch the summer finale of Pretty Little Liars, thanks for stopping by."

"Thanks" Derek spoke, putting on the shirt. The glowing symbol on his back slowly started to fade into the black tattoo."I know. Actually i think he sent me here. We were in the Halliwell manor-"

"Oh, that explains it. I guess he tried to help you with something and ended up in trouble?"

"Pretty much." Derek noticed the shirt didn’t fit, but he didn’t complain. He liked Stiles’ scent on it, it felt comforting.

"Don’t worry then. He’s half Whitelighter so the only thing that could kill him is a Darklighter arrow,I think." Lydia took Derek’s arm and dragged him towards the living room. 

"What are you doing?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"You’re watching PLL with me, i am not missing the sumer finale just because you orbed your Whitelighter ass here-"

"A Werewolf,actually" Derek corrects her "Stiles orbed me here, he probably thought i’d be safer in his place."

Lydia didn’t say anything, instead, she picked out the bag of popcorn (cotton candy flavored, Stiles’ favorite) from the water bed and lay on it, gesturing Derek to join her. He didn’t protest, he couldn’t go back to his apartment anyway.

For the next 40 minutes they were watching the summer finale of Pretty Little Liars, well, Derek was trying to pay attention. Since he didn’t watch the show Lydia explained every single character and ship name to him. Derek didn’t have any other choice than to listen and share the popcorn with Lydia.

"Oh great, now we’ll have to wait for the Halloween special episode in October. I mean, how can producers of TV shows torture us so much? And who the heck could suspect that Ezra is A?" probably every single one of Stiles’ friends talked so fast, yet Derek wasn’t surprised.  
Stiles couldn’t shut up either.

Something distracted Derek’s thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching the front door of Stiles’ apartment. He could smell two people. Maybe it was the hunters. 

"What’s wrong?" Lydia stared into Derek’s eyes as she heard knocking on the door "Right, werewolf super hearing. Don’t worry, whoever it is we can’t be harmed, Stiles cast a protection spell in here this morning,and it’s the perfect day for it, it’s the Autumn Equinox" Derek’s tension lessened. He remembered how his mother was once telling them stories about how the Autumn Equinox was perfect day for protection, finding a true mate, harmony and balance.In fact, that’s the day Derek’s parents met each other.

"Hello there!" Lydia smiled wide, as she opened the door. Derek shifting his attention to hear what was going on.  
Two girls in red uniforms stood in front of Lydia, the blonde one holding a plate covered in towel in her hand.  
"Hey," the blonde girl started "My name is Dani-"  
"I’m Santana" the other girl continued, both of them shaking Lydia’s hand, Dani handing over the plate.  
"We just moved in this building, so we hoped to get to know our neighbors better" Santana smiled wider while throwing a hand around Dani’s shoulder.

Lydia smelled the cookies in the plate and smirked. “I already love you, and i can’t wait to taste these.Do i smell apples?”

"Yes, plus cinnamon and nuts," Dani flipped her hair " Stiles probably told you it’s [Mabon](http://wicca.com/celtic/akasha/mabon.htm) today, and apples and nuts are traditional foods for this Equinox.”

From what Derek heard, the girls were probably witches.

"And you’re also invited you to the party we’re throwing tonight with some of our Wiccan friends and people from the magic community. We’re expecting you and your friend Stiles to be there, we already met him this morning." Santana lowered her hand on Dani’s waist. 

"Yeah, he is such a cute guy." Dani beamed.  
"I could eat him!" Santana added.

Was that a low growl coming out of Derek from the living room? No, and most likely not from jealousy or anything, no way.

"Oh, sorry we didn’t see you there, any friend of Stiles’ is a friend of ours" Dani spoke,waving to Derek "You’re invited too. Now if you excuse us, we still have couple of bags to unpack. See ya tonight."

The girls started walking towards their apartment on the other end on the floor.

"Don’t worry, we don’t swing for the same team anyway" Dani spoke, loud enough so only the werewolf could hear.

* * *

  
Lydia started making some pomegranate cupcakes for Dani and Santana’s party, while Derek sat on the kitchen counter,watching her.  
She was about to color the frosting, when white particles were released in the air, slowly composing Stiles’ body next to Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm, trying to smell if he was hurt.

"I’m fine" a smile appeared on Stiles’ face.

"What happened with the angel?" There was still worry visible on Derek’s face.

"Turns out, there isn’t an angel." Stiles shrugged.

"There isn’t an angel?" Derek asked.

"There isn’t an angel?" Lydia repeated, not even aware of what’s going on, trying to make perfect swirls of rainbow frosting.

" Well, originally, there is an angel." Stiles’ heart started slowing down when Derek released the grip on his hand.

"So, there is an angel?" Lydia repeated, satisfied of how she decorated the cupcakes, adding some sprinkles.

"Darn it Lydia let me finish!" Stiles shouted as Lydia shrugged. 

"So, there is an angel named Castiel, but it’s not the same dude. Plus, the Castiel dude is real.But he didn’t turn out to be a hologram-"

"Hologram?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Stiles’ eyes were locked on Derek’s lips."When we tried to fight him, he simply started vanishing in blue pixels, not affected by our touch. It was most likely only a projection."

"Cool" Lydia grinned, offering Derek and Stiles a cupcake,taking one herself, then putting the rest in the fridge. "FYI Dani and Santana came by today, they’re throwing a party tonight, and we’re invited." 

Derek was more interested in what Stiles had to say about the angel, than the stupid party, but he just complemented Lydia’s cupcakes.  
"They’re heavenly!" 

"I know!" She winked at him, taking a bite off her own cupcake.

"Anyway" Stiles licked a bit from the frosting (no, that didn’t turn on Derek at all,absolutely not, it’s not even the reason why Derek started to get hard) "The witches said it was probably an illusion spell or something. He and the two hunters aren’t quite real, but you are still in danger, someone is still after you, someone who cast the illusion spell on you. Piper said illusion spells are the weakest on the spring and autumn Equinox, that’s probably why we noticed the angel was in fact only an illusion."

"Who would do such a thing?" Lydia took another bite from the pomegranate cupcake, leaning on the counter.

"But my sister.." Derek swallowed.

"Leo spoke with the Elders. Turns out, your sisters are fine, it was all part of the illusion."

"Sisters?" Derek widened his eyes, feeling a pang in his heart.

"Laura and… Cora, right?" Stiles touched Derek’s shoulder.  
"Something wrong, Derek?"

"No. No. No." Derek shook his head. "Must be a mistake. Cora…. Cora died in the fire, with the rest of my family." Stiles squeezed harder on Derek’s shoulder. "Me, Laura and Peter were the only one that made it."

"I don’t think it’s a mistake. And why would the Elders lie to us?" Stiles tried to cheer up Derek,tapping his back. "This is a good thing Derek, and don't worry, we’ll find out if what the Elders said is true or not."

"How?" Lydia asked, taking printed patterns to make boxes for each cupcake. 

"We’ll summon her. Let’s go to my room."  
Derek followed Stiles automatically, still not able to figure out what to feel. If Cora was alive…..but no. It must of been a mistake. She died in the fire. 

"You coming?" Stiles stopped to ask Lydia. "No, you guys go ahead, i need to finish packing these cupcakes, then get ready for the party. It’s hard choosing a dress,you know."

"Alrighty then, call us when you’re finished with the cupcakes, we’ll help you choose the dress." Stiles winked at Lydia, then entered his room with Derek.

"What the.." Stiles gasped when he saw his room in a slight mess. Lydia’s furry lamp was in his bed, there were pieces of fabric on the floor, and his glass ball was broken. He figured the fireflies would vanquish to the astral realm by now.

"Sorry, i had a little accident." No, Stiles’ heart didn’t just start beating like crazy when he saw Derek’s puppy dog face (puppy wolf face?).  
  
"It’s alright, now watch and learn." Stiles winked at Derek.

 **** _"Let the Object_  
of Objection  
Become but  
a Dream  
As I cause  
the Seen  
to be Unseen.”

 ** _  
_**Stiles waved his hands around the room, releasing gold particles all around them, the particles formed a huge wave of shimmering light and spread through the whole room. Then, Stiles clapped his hands, shutting off the golden light.

"Wow" Derek said, smiling at Stiles. "Impressive."  
The room was spotless clean, Derek’s torn shirt vanished, so were the pieces of broken glass.The pink furry lamp was standing on the desk. The Book of Shadows that was on the floor next to the altar, was now lying on Stiles’, closed.

"If you think this is impressive you have no idea what magic can do." Stiles said,tapping on the water bed to gesture Derek to sit on it, then taking his book and placing himself next to Derek.

"Now, if you’re not sure Cora is alive we can summon her here if she’s still a werewolf."

Derek just shrugged, impatient to see what magic can do.

"Let’s get started then," Stiles started flipping through the pages of his book. "Ah, here it is" he smiled to the book. "Gimme your hands" he said to Derek, putting his palms on Derek’s. They were so warm and comfortable. Stiles’ thoughts started to wander for a moment.

**_"Werewolves who dwell in silvers of night,_ **  
**_Uncloak your shadow to brother’s sight._ **  
**_Come to us who call you near,_ **  
**_Come to us and settle here.”_ **

**_  
_**At first, it seemed like nothing was happening, but after couple of seconds a strong wind forced it’s way into Stiles’ room, carrying a glowing ellipse of energy.

"What the hell-" A girl’s voice came through the wind.  
The wind seemed to calm down, transforming the energy into a body of flesh and bones.

Stiles was still holding Derek’s palms, but Derek was focused on something else.

"Cora?" Derek started shaking.

"Who are- DEREK?" The girl howled while trying to clear her eyes, running towards Derek and throwing herself at him. Derek wrapped his arms around his sister, still thinking it’s only a dream.

"A…aare you real?" Derek released his tight grip, staring into Cora’s eyes.

"Of course i’m real dumbass…..wait….are you real? How did i get here? Where am i?" Tears rushed into Cora’s eyes, giving Derek another hug.

 ”It’s gonna be okay.” Derek whispered in her ear, calming her.  
"We’re at a friend’s house. This is Stiles, he helped me fight against bunch of holograms." Cora shook Stiles’ hand, throwing Derek a confused look.

"Long story." Derek and Stiles echoed in the same time, then grinned.

"But i… i thought you were-"

"I know," Cora cut Derek off. "I know, but it’s all gonna be okay, now. I thought you were too." 

"I’m sure you guys have a lot of things to catch up on, so i’ll leave you two alone" Stiles got off the bed and headed towards the door."I’m going to help Lydia choose a dress, then come here. Cora can come to the party too, since she can’t teleport herself back to pick a dress, Lydia will help her get ready."

Cora and Derek didn’t have time to protest, Stiles slammed the door right away.

"Ready to go?" Stiles asked, entering the living room. 

  
"Just on time." Lydia finished painting her pinkie,watching as the red nail polish hardened right away. It was very useful living with someone who could practice magic and charm the nail polish to dry instantly.  
"So, where are we going?" Lydia asked, taking her purse from the water bed.

"It’s a surprise," Stiles winked at Lydia, then squeezed her hand."You’ll like it. Now close your eyes."

A huge smile appeared on Lydia’s face, while their bodies slowly started shifting into white rays of light, fading into the air.

"Are we there yet?" Lydia spoke,not trying to peek.

"Yes, you can open your eyes now."

Lydia expected to be orbed in some fancy boutique in Paris, instead, they were standing on a muddy ground, surrounded by trees and bushes.

"Well…..you were right about one thing. I am surprised. Now get me the hell out of here i need to get a dress." Lydia snapped, starting to get angry.

"Just shut up for a second, that’s exactly what we’re doing here." Stiles took a piece of paper from his pocket, then started chanting.

“In this ‘tween time,   
This darkest hour,   
We call upon the sacred power.  
Two together stand alone,   
Command Aphrodite to be shown.  
In innocence we search the skies,   
Enchanted are our new found eyes.”

Lydia started realizing what Stiles was doing, when suddenly a wave of clearness washed her sight. It was like putting on glasses for perfect sight. She could see every detail of her surrounding perfectly. The birds were flying, the sun was shining, the mushrooms were mushrooming, a beautiful woman was sitting on a rock……wait…. why was there a half naked lady sitting on a rock again?

"Who are You to disturb Me?" The Lady spoke, deep blue eyes shooting through Stiles.

"Uhm…hey my name is Stiles’, this is Lydia. First of all, Blessed Mabon, second of all we kinda need your help." Stiles swallowed.

"You don’t say? I’m a Goddess, everyone wants my help." The lady flipped her hair. "What makes you think i would help you?"

"Well, rumor has it, you’re not only Goddess of beauty, fertility and love, but also Goddess of fashion. And you know, we could help verify that if you help this little girl here." 

Aphrodite’s eyes flashed in amusement “Really? Well, i guess i maybe could help you. We don’t want you to look terrible, do we sweets?” she asked Lydia. Lydia just smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not" the Goddess said."Plus, flattery will get you everywhere."

Stiles grinned, gesturing Lydia to come closer to the Goddess.

"Let’s see what we have here." Aphrodite suddenly flashed a measuring tape in her arm, that started wrapping around Lydia. Lydia almost jumped from excitement, giggling. When the tape finally slowed down, the Goddess picked it up in her hand, checking the measurements.

"Now, we’ll have to choose the fabric. What is the occasion, sweets?" 

"Our friends are throwing a party to celebrate today’s Equinox. Just wanted to look good."

"Oh, of course you will look good, honey. Goddess Aphrodite is designing your dress." the woman smirked. "I guess this would be perfect for a party" She waved one hand around Lydia.

The leather jacket Lydia wore slowly started shifting, becoming more elastic and changing colors.The shirt she wore underneath slowly formed a pattern that descended in the fabric stretching to form a short dress. The red skirt she wore earlier sinked into blue satin folds that hugged her figure, following her curves.The halter neck was embroider with miniature dark flowers and finished, as along all the visible seams, with jet black lace to match the stilettoes that appeared on the place of her previous white shoes.

"You look stunning." Stiles spoke, still trying to figure out if the transformation was complete.

"It's all done," Aphrodite spoke to him. Oh,right, of course she could read his mind, she’s a Goddess. "And I'm so proud of myself" Aphrodite spoke, a little emotional. Then she summoned a huge mirror in front of Lydia so she could see how she looked like.

"Oh, my Aphrodite, this is freaking flawless!" Lydia screamed, looking in the mirror. 

"Give me a hug,sweets!" Aphrodite shrieked, pulling Lydia into a hug.

"Now go tell the world who is the best fashion designer Goddess ever!" 

"So, can i keep it?" Lydia couldn’t hide the huge green on her face.

"Of course, it’s for you! Just come visit me once in a while, i feel lonely at moments. The only thing keeping me busy is watching TV shows and reading fanfiction, i know, i'm desperate." Aphrodite’s eyes started to get teary. "Oh just go already you’ll ruin my mascara! Have fun at the party!" 

Stiles grabbed Lydia’s hand, then orbed fast, he knew what could happen if Gods got sad. It could end up in hurricanes, tornadoes or earthquakes. It would get pretty nasty.

* * *

 

Derek and Cora were sitting on the water bed in the living room, sharing stories about what happened after the fire, when the white particles in front of them announced Lydia and Stiles. Derek grabbed Cora’s hand, trying to calm her. She wasn’t used to magic, so she could get cranky.

"Oh my God are those real Stilettos?" Was the first thing Cora said, turns out she wasn’t so cranky after all.

  
"Yes they are!" Lydia grinned as she crashed on the couch next to Cora, Stiles sat next to Derek.

  
"No way" Cora touched Lydia’s shoes, treating them like they were made of glass.

  
"Way way! And i don’t think we had the pleasure. Lydia" 

"I’m Cora, Derek’s sister."

"Well you will be Derek’s unfashionable sister at the party tonight if you don’t come with me. Let’s go get you ready!" Lydia almost shouted in excitement.

"Coming" Cora rushed to catch up on Lydia, leaving Derek and Stiles behind.

"So did you guys chat a bit? Told you it would be okay."

"Yeah, Stiles. And…thank you. I wouldn’t of done it without you." Suddenly Derek’s body melted into Stiles’. All Derek could hear was Stiles’ heartbeat jumping like crazy, all the other sounds stopped. He just remembered that when he was with Stiles he never had any worries or fears, just a calm feeling.

On the other hand, Stiles was freaking out. Derek’s hands around him just made his heart ache more, knowing that Derek didn’t feel anything towards him. But at least it wasn’t an awkward kind of hug. 

A ring on the doorbell brought Stiles and Derek to the reality.

"Someone pick that up!"  Lydia yelled from her room.

Stiles managed to get out of Derek’s warm hands, unwillingly, then headed towards the door.

A girl in a red coat was standing in front of Stiles’, tears rolling down her face, her blonde hair all messed up.

"I need your help. My name is Alison. Alison DiLaurentis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like it?
> 
> Probably not... just don't throw tomatoes at me [hides under the table]  
> FYI tell me what you think in the comments :)
> 
> also,if you like this fic, follow me on twitter and tumblr! :) 
> 
> https://twitter.com/FeelsforSterek  
> http://sterekfanforever.tumblr.com/


	4. Werewolf Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of times, change of place,  
> in place of this air, magic replace.  
> Embrace her gift into a wand,  
> to eternity and beyond.

"I need your help. My name is Alison. Alison DiLaurentis."  
The girl in the red coat gasped for air, holding the door so Stiles’ couldn’t close it.

"Okay is this some kind of prank?" Stiles asked, putting his hands on his waist. "Cause Lydia is not available right now. And guurl you are good! You almost fooled me with that whole Pretty Little Liars act. I thik you're a bit early for Halloween."

"Look i don’t know what you’re talking about but Elena said if i ever needed anything to come to you for help." The blonde girl looked at Stiles with eyes begging to let her in."And he’s here to get me, please-"

"She’s telling the truth, i can hear her heartbeat." Derek stood up, gesturing to the girl to come in.  
The moment she stepped in Stiles’ apartment her body started flashing in blue pixels, and it seemed like the girl wasn’t aware of that. She was actually convinced that someone was after her.

"Stupid illusion spells." Stiles grunted, closing the door. The body of the blonde girl was now almost transparent, she was still trying to get Stiles and Derek to hear her out until the blue pixels she was made of vanished in thin air. "You could hear her heartbeat, yeah right. We’re in luck that she wasn’t on a mission to hurt you."  
Stiles turned around as he heard a door opening.

"Oh my God, you look perfect!" Stiles cheered as Lydia and Cora came out of Lydia’s room. Cora smiled as she courtesied. The huge black shirt and leather pants she wore earlier were replaced with a blur of vivid, brilliant red dress. If words could describe perfection,  _this_  would be it. Derek watched his sister in amusement and smiled, feeling a warm cramp in his heart. His little sister grew up too fast.

"Duh? It’s my dress, of course she looks perfect in it." Lydia added, touching Cora’s hair."But we still need to fix her hair before we go."

"Oh i’ll take care of that" Stiles jumped from the chair, taking a wand from underneath his pants,one end sticking in his shoe.

"I didn’t know witches needed wands to do magic." Derek gazed into Stiles, hoping that he wouldn’t notice.

"Hey, half-Whitelighter here. Oh, and we don’t. It’s just a Stilinski touch." Stiles smiled, pointing his wand on Cora.

_"Fire warm and Fire red,_   
_Charm the hair upon Cora’s head._   
_Fire dance and Fire shine,_   
_her hair with glamour will align.”_

Fragments of flames blasted from the wand, heading towards Cora’s head. She felt a heated brush on her head, as the red light from the flames started to fade in the roots of her hair.

"Stiles you never cast that spell on me." A wave of jealousy washed over Lydia.  
  
"Maybe because i just made it up?"

"Dude you’re awesome!" Cora winked at Stiles.

“So who was that on the door anyway ?” Lydia twisted a finger around her strawberry blonde locks.  
  
“Oh, nobody, just Alison DiLaurentis. ” Stiles smiled, waiting for Lydia’s reaction.  
“Stiles, seriously, who was it? Was it Mrs. De La Garza? Did you tell her that she’s not borrowing anything from us ever again?” Lydia looked like she could burst into flames at any moment.  
  
“No, i’m pretty sure it was Alison Dilaurentis. As in Pretty Little Liars Ali-“  
  
“What are you babbling about god dammit?” Lydia was ready to start screaming any moment. She was the most bipolar person ever.  
  
“It was an illusion spell. The same person who cast it on Derek didn’t only send the hunters, but seems like he started bringing fictional characters to life too.”  
  
“Alison DiLaurentis was on this doorstep,” Lydia marched to the door” and you didn’t bother calling me?” her face washed in anger.  
  
“Relax Lydia, she is gone anyway, the spell faded. I guess whoever cast it didn’t actually know that today magic is the weakest.”  
  
“Stiles, what if the hunters and the angel are fictional characters too?” Derek spoke quietly.  
  
“Maybe they are. But the illusion spells in my book of shadows are nothing like these, so this must be some serious mojo.”   
  
“Wait, I’m not a witch, but aren’t spells usually spells that can affect others cast when the target is around? So, whoever cast the spell might be near. Maybe they’re going on Dani and Santana’s party too?” Lydia suggested.

"Well we’re about to find out" Derek declared as a letter appeared from the middle of nowhere, falling on top of Stiles’ head. A spark flashed through Stiles’ eyes as he opened the red glittery letter.  
"Party in 30 minutes, you better be there!" Dani’s voice echoed through the lines of the paper. Just like that, the letter melted away into invissible molecules of light.

"Seriously, being a witch is fun, i wish i could do stuff like that" Cora complained.

"Who says you can’t?" Stiles whispered as he grabbed one of Cora’s palms. Derek’s look turned bitter. 

"Stiles what are you doing?" the wolf spoke through Derek’s mouth. He felt like his sister was in danger, ready to jump in front of her.

"Calm your wolfy senses down, sourwolf, It’s not gonna hurt her or anything. Creatures of the night, like you, also own powers of the nature; you can’t even shift without magic. It’s all around us." Stiles smiled towards Cora, still holding her palm. "She wanted real magic, she’ll get real magic."  
  
"Change of times, change of place,  
in place of this air, magic replace.  
Embrace her gift into a wand,  
to eternity and beyond.” 

A glossy substance started rising from Cora’s skin, the silver color slowly spreading into a line, the coldness of it causing Cora to shiver. Her eyes widened as the gooey material turned into a solid stick.

"There you go." Stiles announced as Cora held the silver wand.

"So…. what? I just do magic now." 

"No, no. It doesn’t work that way. Every werewolf, fairy, vampire or other creature can posses different kind of magic, each one of you have a different gift when it comes to casting magic in this realm. So you just point at an object and see what happens." Stiles cheered towards Cora, encouraging to point her wand on the sofa.

Cora closed her eyes as she slowly pointed the wand towards it. A ball of light exploded from the wand then traveled to the sofa, manifesting into yellow orbs of light that slowly wrapped around the sofa.

She quickly opened her eyes, hearing Lydia scream like crazy while the sofa was on fire. Cora and Derek covered their ears to protect themselves from a banshee’s scream while Stiles just walked towards the cushions turning into ashes. 

He pointed his hands on the sofa, his palms releasing white particles slamming the flames. The bright light seemed to conquer the fire until there wasn’t a single flame left. But the sofa was still burnt.

"Dang Stiles, that was our good sofa. Now we need another one." Lydia stopped screaming as she crossed her arms. 

"I guess that was enough magic for today, Cora." Stiles sighed, agreeing with Lydia "And Lydia?" Stiles spoke slowly

"What?"

"Why are your eyes glowing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short update on this full moon, it's short cause i'll be updating again very soon. ;) hope you like it, please comment your opinions.


	5. All Hallows' Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alarming look on Lydia’s face reflected in the mirror divulging Lydia’s luminous eyes. The amber twines blended with golden strings, forming the outstanding color of her iris, causing her pupils to dilate.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked slowly, widening his eyes. 

"What?"

"Why are your eyes glowing?" 

"Stiles what are you talking about?" Lydia spoke grabbing the pedestal mirror from the table.  
"Oh my god, Stiles, what is going on?"   
The alarming look on Lydia’s face reflected in the mirror divulging Lydia’s luminous eyes. The amber twines blended with golden strings, forming the outstanding color of her iris, causing her pupils to dilate.

"Maybe it’s a spell gone wrong?" Stiles suggested, putting his arms on his waist.

"Stiles the only spells you cast were on Cora, and we’ll talk about that later. Plus, how on earth could those influence me?"  

"It’s not a spell gone wrong, Lydia." Derek offered. "It’s normal for a banshee to change eye color during or after the wailing process." 

"Banshee?" Stiles and Lydia spoke in one voice.

"Well….. you do know you’re a banshee, right?" Cora said, putting the mirror from Lydia’s hands on it’s previous place.

"No… i’m not a banshee. I’m a regular hot sexy human being that watches too many TV shows, it’s not possible. Plus banshees are supposed to be old and ugly and-"

"It’s okay." Cora said, putting her hand on Lydia’s shoulder.

The afterglow in Lydia’s iris slowly neutralized, rebounding to radiant amber.

"It’s nothing you should be ashamed of. I wish we would’ve found out earlier." Stiles pulled her in a hug. 

"But how can i not know this? How did this happen? Am i a born banshee? How did you know i’m a banshee?" Questions flew out of Lydia’s mouth,when she stopped to take a breath and lick her dry coral lips.

"Well we’re werewolves, so we could smell it. We would’ve told you earlier but we thought you knew." Derek responded. 

"Don’t worry Lyds, i think one of the Halliwell sisters was turned into a banshee once, we can ask them for guidance, but we don’t have time for that now, we have to go to Dani and Santana’s party. They’ll kill us if we’re late." Stiles smiled, tapping Lydia’s back.

Lydia hurried to take the pomegranate cupcakes from the fridge to take to the party.

They got out of Stiles’ apartment then headed to Dani’s. Stiles made sure to put a lock spell on his door (who needs keys when you’re magical?)

The apartment they were headed for was on the other end of the hallway, their door was clearly standing out of the rest, it was made out of cedar tree, most likely sheltered with magic.

Stiles was about to knock on the door when soft glow shunned the corners of the door, stimulating it to open itself. 

They entered the door as they were welcomed by the smiles’ on Dani and Santana’s face. The golden color of Dani’s hair couple of hours ago was replaced by sapphire locks. Santana was showing off her hot body wearing a short red leather dress and a huge head on her head, black boots on her feet and red coat over her dress.

Lydia handed the cupcakes to Santana, asking “You didn’t tell us this was a Halloween party? “

"Well…. surprise?" An evil smirk appeared on Santana’s face. "You actually entered a time portal when you entered our front door, so it’s Halloween tonight!" 

"But we didn’t bring any costumes!" Stiles complained, helping Santana put the cupcakes on the table nearby. 

"Don’t worry about that, this is a magic party so on the stroke of midnight every one of you will get a costume according to their personality."

"I know, it sounds lame but it’s actually pretty cool." Dani added.

"So what are you supposed to be, Dani?" Stiles asked, taking a cocktail from the glass table in front of them. 

"Duh, Demi Lovato?" Dani flipped her blue hair as she smiled wickedly "People say i look just like her."

"Really? I don’t see it." Santana crossed her hands as she kissed Dani’s cheek.

"You need new glasses then, Mrs.Oh-Look-At-Me-My-Carmen-Sandiego-Costume-Is-Perfect!" Dani returned the kiss.

"So, are we gonna get the party started or what? And what did you put in this cocktails?" Stiles spat the liquid on their carpet.   
"Sorry about that." Stiles’ face started to form a puppy look.

"It’s okay. And i should have warned you, that’s actually a potion for the ones that want to transform in their costumes before midnight." Santana giggled. 

"Oh i wanna see what he’ll turn into…" Dani chuckled. So did Lydia, Cora and Derek. They stood next to Stiles, looking at him like little kids looked at candy.

Seemed like the potion was working. Stiles’ skin slowly started flushing with a warm glow, when the flamboyant particles moved into Stiles’ clothes. The simple jeans and plaid shirt he wore earlier started to shift and tangle with wine strings connecting all the parts that needed to be put together. The plaid pattern calmly started to fade into a vibrant red color, forming the riding hood. A red mini cape slowly erected on the top of the hoodie. Lydia and Cora gasped in unison. Derek’s eyes just locked on Stiles’ mesmerizing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Haleoween! (:  
> Hope you enjoyed this short update, i hope that i'll have time to make the future chapters longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update on a full moon ;)  
> Hope you like it.

The magician felt a surge of excitement run through him as he picked up the leather-bound book.

He carefully opened the old diary to the section marked "Conjuration," and began to read by the red light of the filtered lamp on the altar. When the oration was completed, the magician glanced at the painted wooden quadraspiral he had positioned outside the magic circle.

Toward the center of the symbol, smoke rose from a brass censer in a steady stream, filling the entire room with the scent of peppermint. Scattered around this glowing bowl were pieces of iron, garnet, and red jasper; to the right of the center stood a metal figurine of a wolf that cast moving shadows on the floor as the glow of the coals illuminated it.

Slowly, the magician's gaze fixed upon the small object at the base of the quadraspiral.

The red light in the room, combined with the faint glow of the center, clearly showed the symbol drawn on the round piece of paper.

It was this sigil that the magician began to focus on as he closed his eyes. In a few moments, the magician held up his wand and slowly started opening his eyes.

The name "Praestigiae," which he had been repeating mentally,escaped his lips as a whisper, and he continued calling the spirit out loud. With each repetition of the word, the magician opened his eyes a little more, and his voice grew in volume and resonance.

Hovering in the smoke before him, a tall, muscular man with glowing blue eyes was staring at the magician.He was dressed in red and held a long brilliant sword in his right hand. A low rumbling sound began to fill the room, and continued to grow louder as the figure standing in the quadraspiral became clearer. The magician pointed his wand at the spirit and greeted him. The evocation was a success, and the magician could now communicate with the spirit freely.

“Your wish is my command. “A low growl came out of the spirit’s chest.

* * *

 

Stiles’ skin slowly started flushing with a warm glow, when the flamboyant particles moved into Stiles’ clothes. The simple jeans and plaid shirt he wore earlier started to shift and tangle with wine strings connecting all the parts that needed to be put together. The plaid pattern calmly started to fade into a vibrant red color, forming the riding hood. A red mini cape slowly erected on the top of the hoodie. Lydia and Cora gasped in unison. Derek’s eyes just locked on Stiles’ face, mesmerized. 

"Red riding hood. Well isn't that ironic?" Lydia said looking towards Derek "Now gimme some of that potion." she moved towards the table and took one of the glasses with strange looking liquid foaming inside. She took a sip from the glass and the potion took a toll immediately. 

The strawberry blonde locks from Lydia's hair slowly started twisting and stretching, white hair growing from underneath, causing the rest of the hair to get a frosted achromatic color. The white of her eyes and her iris started coloring in a blue wash, leaving a narrow pupil in the center of the eye. Her normal teeth started spreading, her lateral and canine teeth growing out larger than the rest.

“Omg, is the transformation done?” Lydia spoke, trying to find a mirror in her purse.

“Don’t bother,” Dani suggested as she waved a hand in the air.

  
“Lost in beauty you won't stay  
 this mirror will show you the way”

A blossom of lustrous waves erupted from Dani’s hand, forming a thin reflective surface in front of Lydia.

  
“Ok, is this some kind of sick joke? What am I supposed to look like?” Lydia’s voice broke into a sob, she covered her face with her hands as Stiles wrapped his arms around her.

The reflection in front of her was making her feel angrier and sadder in the same time so Dani just squeezed her hand, causing the floating mirror to break into glimmering rays.

Santana and Dani has obviously no idea what was going on so they just stepped aside, showing Cora and Derek the party room where couple of people were already gathered.

The loud music surrounded them as the room started to get crowdier and a black shadow flashed through Derek’s eyes, strings of charcoal energy pulling him towards the ground. He felt his body slamming on the carpet but he couldn’t force it to move it.

  
Because it wasn’t his body anymore.

  
He was still on the ground when people’s feet passed through him, and he couldn’t feel anything. It was like watching a 3D movie; he got off the ground in a second and looked behind him when he saw himself. He moved his immaterial hand towards his material body, but nothing. His fingers just passed through his own face.   
Then, he spotted Cora joining his material self, giving him a drink.

“Hello? Cora? Can you see me?” Derek tried touching Cora’s arm but his hand just moved past her. God this was awful.   
Like looking in a mirror, very sexy mirror, he watched himself and it was weird. It felt like his soul was pushed out of his own body. Was the material Derek even aware of it? It seemed like he wasn’t.

He turned to his side when he noticed a calming scent. Stiles and Lydia were coming his way, Lydia’s eyes red from crying.

“Stiles?” he heard his own voice through his material body and a wave of enviousness washed through him. Was Derek flirting with Stiles? If anyone should flirt with Stiles it should be him. Wait… wasn’t he actually flirting with Stiles through his material body?

He didn’t even have a material head but he felt an ache burning through his forehead. He needed to stop thinking.  
Instead of thinking he did a last attempt of getting someone to hear him so he touched Stiles’ face. As his fingers came close to Stiles’ lips, he felt a shock of electricity pass through his fingers into the boys’ lips. He instantly moved his hand backwards. And he wasn’t the only one who felt it.

  
An _ouch_ came out of Stiles’ mouth. He felt an electric current passing through his lower lip as Derek’s face glimmered in front of his eyes for a second.

“Are you okay?” Derek’s physical body spoke, putting an arm on Stiles’ shoulder. “We can go if you want to?”

“On second thought I think we should…” Stiles started talking when Santana cut him off.

“Stiles, the party just started; do you really want to miss the fun?” He felt Dani’s hand on his back. “And you can’t miss the karaoke part; you’ll see that I do sound just like Demi Lovato! We are like one and the same!”   
Stiles smiled but shrugged it off.   
“I don’t feel very good guys. But I don’t wanna ruin your night. You stay here; I’ll just go home and rest anyway.”

Derek realized that he can actually move without pushing his legs, so he followed Stiles back to his apartement.

Stiles marched directly to his room, slamming the door and opening his book of shadows.

“Okay, spirit, I know you’re there. I could feel your presence since the party. Show yourself”

Derek just giggled because Stiles just managed to look cute while trying to be angry.   
“Believe me, I wish I could show myself.” Derek’s words came out choked from the material world.

“Since it’s obvious that this isn’t gonna work hold on a second.” Stiles started flipping through the pages when he noticed something and stopped flipping.  
 _Here we go,_ Stiles thought as he started chanting.

“Power of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Show to me who calls you near  
Show to me and settle here  
Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
Blood to blood, show to me.”

Derek could feel a tingling sensation through his chest in the act of his immaterial skin burnishing into silver rays. He noticed that something is actually happening because Stiles widened his eyes, staring into his own.

“Derek?” Stiles’ unsure voice escaped his mouth.

* * *

 


	7. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wanted Stiles to belong to him, he wanted to fall asleep with him and wake up with him every day till the rest of his life. Sadly, a lot of people work really, really hard for their dreams but it’s not meant for everybody.  
> He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Stiles’ scent.

  _“Power of the witches rise_  
 _Course unseen across the skies_  
 _Show to me who calls you near_  
 _Show to me and settle here_  
 _Blood to blood, I summon thee._  
 _Blood to blood, show to me.”_

Derek could feel a tingling sensation through his chest in the act of his immaterial skin burnishing into silver rays. He noticed that something is actually happening because Stiles widened his eyes, staring into his own.

“Derek?” Stiles’ unsure voice escaped from his mouth. He stared into Derek’s eyes as he appeared from the middle of nowhere.   
“Dude… are you dead or something?” Stiles’ fingers slowly curled, his mouth opened in shock.

“I’m not actually sure. But I think not, my material body is still functioning well? Maybe I’m possessed or something?” Derek shrugged, sitting on the bed next to Stiles. Thanks god he didn’t sit through it, that would be embarrassing.

“If you’re possessed your soul still stays in your body, you’re there observing everything but aren’t able to change anything. This was probably a spell or something.” Stiles sighed.  
Derek’s muscles relaxed but then Stiles cut him off.   
“But I’m not sure what kind of spell, and we need to figure out soon, because if a soul stays out its body for couple of days, maximum a week, it can’t go back to the body, and don’t ask me what happens afterwards.”

“But what about my physical body? Obviously it’s not aware that its soul is gone?”

“Or is it?” Stiles furrowed a brow. “Hold on, I think Deaton knows way more about stuff like this, I’ll call him.”

Derek just nodded, expecting for Stiles to reach for his phone when Stiles just closed his eyes and when he opened them the pupil and iris were completely gone and his eyeballs were glowing blue.

Derek tried not to freak out or anything, but he never felt safe around magic either.

“Dr. Deaton?” Stiles commanded, the blue vibrating in his eyes.

Stiles started nodding his head when Derek noticed that even if Deaton spoke with Stiles, he couldn’t feel it because it wasn’t physical.

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” Alan’s voice echoed through Stiles’ ear canal.

“Nice to hear from you too, Dr. Deaton. And why does something have to be wrong?”c

“Because you’re made of trouble.” Deaton grinned on the other side of the line.

“True that. Anyway, I’ve got a slight problem with my werewolf buddy over here, Derek. Long story short, we were at a Halloween party at his soul split from his body but his body is still alive-“

“Okay, Stiles you need to calm down. And you meant Hale?” A noise interrupted the line influencing the tone. Magic calls were never safe; any magical creature interested enough could interrupt it.

“Hell? His soul is going to hell?” A disturbed look washed over Stiles’ face, his eyes glowing more intense.

Stiles’ palms started sweating and Derek jumped from hearing those words.

“Hell? I don’t want to go to hell?” A brooding expression appeared on Derek’s face.

“No Stiles, I meant Hale! As in Derek Hale?”

“Oh, calm down Derek, you’re not going to hell, I think.” Stiles tried putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder but his hand just sank in the air. He swore he could feel an electric spark on his skin when he touched the werewolf’s spirit.   
“Yes, his name is Derek Hale. Do you know him?” Stiles’ eyes focused on nothing as he was picking up Deaton’s voice from the air.   
“No, but I was familiar with his mother, Talia Hale. She was a wonderful woman.” Deaton swallowed and Stiles knew that that there was more to the story.

“Yeah you’ll tell us about that later, what can we do to fix him?”

“Well…. Is his physical body still alive?” Deaton spoke, hoping for the best. He didn’t want Talia’s son in trouble. After all, he promised her that he would take great care of Derek. Seemed like he couldn’t keep that promise after all.

“Yes,” Stiles’ voice cleared all his memories and brought him back to the present.”But Derek, well Derek’s spirit, says that his body wasn’t aware of that.”

“Maybe there’s another swapped soul inside of him?”

“That’s what I thought too….but how can I make sure?” Stiles bit his lower lip, asking what he has done to deserve such a crazy life. Sometimes, he just wanted to have a normal life, to be in love with his girlfriend (or Derek, most likely) where his love would be returned (from Derek), he could just cuddle with his girlfriend (read: Derek) and he wouldn’t have to put up with all the supernatural crap. But yeah, this was his crazy life and there’s no turning back now.

Derek could probably smell the change of his mood but he didn’t say anything and Stiles was grateful for that.

“Hmm…” Deaton responded after couple of seconds.” You can always cast a truth spell to make sure. Just cast the spell on Derek and ask him straight away, the soul that is probably in that body is attached to the body so it must speak the truth.”

“Okay, I’ll try and let you know then.” Stiles smiled. “Goodbye, Dr.Deaton.”

The blue glow in Stiles’ eyes started fading, returning his iris to the original color.

“What did he say?” Derek said and Stiles jumped when Derek’s biceps brushed Stiles’. Couple of electric sparks flashed on the place their bodies (considering Derek didn’t have a material body) touched and Stiles yelped (it was a very manly yelp).

“Okay, dude. No more touching while you’re a spirit, it’s creepy” okay he lied, he liked touching Derek and he liked Derek touching him” and I might get hurt, I’m made of flash and bones. Well mostly bones, but still.”

Derek giggled, well faked a giggle, considering Stiles didn’t want them touching, and nodded. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Now, we have to find your material body and ask him some questions. Deaton suggested using a truth spell.”

“As in, you’ll be able to find out everything about me? Or my body”

“Most likely, yeah. Even though the spirit in your body isn’t exactly you, the memories are still there I guess. Why, is there something you don’t want me to know?” Stiles winked and if Derek’s spiritual body that was a light saturated version of himself could blush, he totally would.

“No…just. Truth spells are kind of creepy. There are some things that need to remain unspoken.” Derek’s eyes narrowed and Stiles didn’t push it anymore.

“Okay, don’t worry. I’m not going to embarrass you or anything. I just need to find out what’s going on with your body and how to get your soul back in. Then, the both of us could finally be free and continue our paths.”

Stiles swallowed, knowing that when he’d help Derek return to his body Derek will probably just leave like everyone else in his live, including his mother. He couldn’t let Derek reach to his heart. He just couldn’t…even though he didn’t know he already did.

Stiles and Derek (‘s spirit) were about to head out of their apartment when Lydia opened the door instead.

“Where are you going, Stiles? The party’s over.” Lydia’s voice sounded tired, her eyes closing. And her breath smelled like pomegranate cupcakes and alcohol.

“We were just heading to see how you guys were,” he turned his head towards Derek and realized that Lydia couldn’t see him – or maybe she could, who knows” I mean I was heading to see how you guys were…why did the party end? And are you drunk?” He helped Lydia take of her high heels and then helped her lay on the couch in the living room.  
Derek tried to close the door but just gloomed at the door handle because no matter how hard he tried to touch any material, he failed. Well, except Stiles’ body but he obviously wasn’t allowed to touch him anymore because it seemed like the boy could freaking die from Derek’s electricity shock. And Derek didn’t even have an idea what caused the electricity, he was just a normal werewolf doing his werewolfy business till couple of days ago when all hell broke loose.

“Well Dani’s parents came home after someone dialed them and told them their daughter’s life was in danger. It was obviously a prank call but her parents were kind of harsh, so they had to cancel the party. In the middle of the party. Who does that? That is just cruel. And of course I’m not drunk, I barely had couple of drinks…” Lydia blabbed, closing her eyes. Stiles noticed the door was still open so he just waved with his fingers, causing the door to close.

“But where are Derek and Cora?” Stiles asked, trying not to be obvious.

“Oh, they went to their apartment upstairs, where else would they go? Except Derek could probably go to your bed. You two make such a good couple. “

“Okay Lydia, we get that you’re wasted. Now stop talking gibberish and go to your bed, the couch isn’t that comfortable to sleep in.”

“You know my bed is big, you and Derek could probably go have sex there…just…make sure not to stain…the sheets…” Lydia murmured as she started snoring.

“Yeah she gets really crazy when she’s drunk.” Stiles smiled awkwardly, hoping that Derek won’t notice his boner. Seriously, thanks god Lydia fell asleep otherwise she would keep talking it would be embarrassing thinking about Derek having sex with him.  
Derek returned an awkward smile too. He hoped that Stiles didn’t notice him not thinking about them having sex with him. No way pfft why would Derek think that? It’s not like he had a crush on Stiles and wanted to cuddle with him and mark him and fuck him or something.

“We should probably go and find the truth spell, or we could do it tomorrow morning? I bet your body and your sister are drunk as hale, pun intended, so they’ll probably be hungover. It’s easier to work with that anyway.” Stiles suggested and Derek nodded.

“You’re tired anyway, Stiles. Go to sleep.”  Derek tried not to touch Stiles when Stiles started walking towards his bedroom.

“Fine. You can take Lydia’s bed anyway; she won’t be using it tonight.” Stiles sent a look over Lydia’s body sleeping on the couch then looked at the werewolf “Good night, Derek.”

“Night, Stiles.” Derek headed towards Lydia’s room, throwing one last glance at Stiles.

Derek couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he didn’t have any material body so he didn’t need all that energy but just stared into Lydia’s pink ceiling. All of her walls were covered with posters from Pretty Little Liars, Supernatural, Lost Girl, The Vampire Diaries, Selena Gomez and some other celebrities he didn’t recognize. Lydia needed professional help. There were couple of pictures with her and her family on her nightstand next to the pink furry lamp she was going to kill him with earlier.

He got out of bed and headed towards Stiles’ room. He stood in front of the door and heard Stiles’ heart beat, showing that he was sleeping. Thanks god he still had his werewolfy senses. The door was open like Stiles expected Derek to come in but Derek was probably wrong, he thought, why would Stiles do that for him?  
Nonetheless, he entered the room and saw Stiles’ body on the bed, his head turned towards the big windows. The sight from Stiles’ room at night was really amazing; he could see all of the stars over New York City, illuminated along with the skyscrapers.

Stiles’ hand was over his stomach, and it took Derek a while to notice that Stiles was shirtless.   
If Stiles was a werewolf he could probably smell Derek’s arousal from miles.    
Derek got closer, and leaned over Stiles’ body. Did Stiles know he was this gorgeous? He was like an angel (well almost an angel, since he’s a half Whitelighter). He looked at Stiles’ mouth, wishing that he could touch his lips, that he could trace his tongue over them and erase every strange scent Stiles was carrying except Derek’s.

He wanted Stiles to belong to him, he wanted to fall asleep with him and wake up with him every day till the rest of his life. Sadly, a lot of people work really, really hard for their dreams but it’s not meant for everybody.  
He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Stiles’ scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this before my birthday,yesterday but i got distracted with everything i was making Teen Wolf and Sterek cookies and my bffs bought me this amazing adorable stuffed wolf and yeah, but it's a full moon so enjoy :) The winter vacation is coming soon so i'll be able to write much more, xoxo ♥ Fyi you can follow me on twitter-@FeelsforSterek or on tumblr - sterekfanforever.tumblr.com


	8. Goodbye, Stiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, he’s just a skinny defenseless Stiles. Somehow he remembers Derek saying those exact same words about him. Maybe they would all be better without him.

Stiles' windows reflected some of the broken moonlight into his room, some of the rays even reaching his face. The luminated drops of sweat were spreading on his face, the disturbed and broken look on it worrying the hell out of Derek.

Derek's spirit was sitting by Stiles' bed, trying to wake Stiles up from his nightmare, but he couldn't. He couldn't even do something to wake him up, he couldn't stand being so helpless. He already tried waking up Lydia but his stupid electricity thing only worked with Stiles, and at the moment he didn't want to electrocute him in his sleep (his nightmares, more correctly).

There were couple of light rays finding their way through the cold darkness. Stiles widened his eyes in fear, waking up. He tried pushing the metal door above him, trying to get away from the small space that washed him in panic.   
He punched the metal again, and again, and again until he finally got out of there. The metal door tunerned out to be his school locker. What the hell was he doing there and how did he end up here?

He started walking through the empty school halls when he found himself entering a classroom. There, a huge tree was laying, its roots entwined with the floor. He could recognize the Nemeton anywhere, after all they had one back home, in Beacon Falls. It's a mystical tree that is sacret to the Druid emmisaries.

He walked closer to the trunk's cross section, he covered his hand over the annual rings in the center, when dark roots start growing from the pith, twining around his arm, sucking him inside.

He opened his eyes, sudden flash of memories causing them to close again. Then, he realized. 

It was just a dream.  
It all seemed so it real but it wasn't. Of course that it wasn't.   
Reality wasn't that awesome. He wasn't a half witch – half whitelighter. This wasn't some supernatural TV-show. His mother’s name isn't even Elena. It’s Claudia. At least that’s what he remembers.

And he thought he could of had a chance with Derek from what he remembers. What a fool.

Frontotemporal Dementia were the last words that flashed in front of his eyes, right after a piece of paper where his mother’s symptoms were sharpened out in his vision.

HALLUCINATIONS

IMPULSIVITY

IRRITABLE

ACUTE ONSET INSOMNIA

He remembers saying those same things to Mellissa when she asked him earlier. But he doesn’t remember most of the things that happened to him.

He still knows.

He still knows that there’s something dark trying to erase every memory Stiles has and trying to take over.

Well it worked. 

It was like a cloak covering all of your senses, not being able to see, smell, hear anything…. Just darkness. Darkness around his heart.

He knows because it happens again.

And it will probably make Stiles forget about everything over and over again which freaks him out, but maybe it’s for the best.

After all, he’s just a skinny defenseless Stiles. Somehow he remembers Derek saying those exact same words about him. Maybe they would all be better without him. 

He just wanted to at least say goodbye, but he couldn’t. The thing was holding him down, trapped inside his own body.

He wanted to say goodbye to himself.

He wanted to say goodbye to his dad, since he lost his mom without telling her he loves her, without a simple goodbye.

He wanted to say goodbye to Scott, for being his brother and to Melissa, his second mom.

He wanted to say goodbye to all of his friends, but most of all to the person he knows will never have the same feelings Stiles does, Derek.

Derek could never know how much Stiles would give for him. He could take everything Stiles has; he could break everything Stiles is, like he’s made of glass or paper. 

And Stiles would still love him, he’d never give up on him. 

He just wanted Derek to be next to him. 

To hold him.

To tell him that everything will be okay, to tell him that he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, sorry to end this like this, but i just can't go on. I had to end this.  
> After all i don't even think anyone reads this fanfic, but oh well.  
> I still make edits/videos so please follow me on twitter and tumblr (◕‿◕✿)   
> https://twitter.com/feelsforsterek  
> http://sterekfanforever.tumblr.com/  
> And please like http://fbl.me/teenwolf
> 
> Again, i am sorry. Goodbye


End file.
